


The Revolutionary Knight

by MonotoneManday



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Otome, Visual Novel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fighting, Fights, Gen, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Magic, Unrequited Love, kingdom au, royal au, sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonotoneManday/pseuds/MonotoneManday
Summary: A Mystic Messenger Royal AU where MC becomes the admiral/leader of Prince Jumin's army, protecting them from the neighboring Kingdom that is threatening to overthrow them. A lighthearted and fun AU with comedy and action sequences, romance and some heavy emotional moments, but not enough to deter having a good time.





	1. A Proposition

Her knee's cracked and she could feel her legs sting with a wave of exhaustion. She had walked miles and miles on her journey to the castle and now that she was standing in front of it she couldn't hide her nervousness.

MC had deceived her way through countless armies and countless battles. Disguising herself and covering herself with armor. MC had enough of the life of a maid, and once she was propositioned (or threatened) into a marriage with one of the tyrannous Prince's from her birth place, she moved on to fighting for peace throughout the lands. She was the greatest Knight, the greatest Soldier the battlefields had ever seen and no one knew who she was. Or even that she was a she.

That was only until recently. One fateful battle she was riding through battle on her trusty steed when some kind of poor mans Molotov landed on the ground beneath it's feet, flames erupting from the ground. Frightened, the steed stopped in it's tracks and bucked back hard enough that MC dismounted the horse. On the ground for no more than a split second, MC found herself back on her feet and back on the steed, but something was different. Long hair was whipping in front of her face. On the ground underneath her laid her helmet. For a moment all fighting ceased. All eyes on the woman who had found her way into battle. Her armor recognizable to all. The fabled knight who was entering battle taking no side, just strictly fighting for what they thought was right. A Knight who had slain and greatly injured countless men in battle. A Knight that other knights and foot soldiers alike had sat around fires and told tales about. A Knight who was now on the run, countless kingdoms after their head, for slaying men on the battlefield, as a woman.

Living a life on the lamb wasn't easy and MC was more and more desperate with each passing day. Would she be on the run forever? Could she ever have a place to live? A home? Would a kingdom ever accept after she was so dishonored. The punishment she would receive from anyone who found her was surely nothing less than death.

Walking along a small babbling river, tucked beneath a thick wall of trees, MC closed her eyes as she walked forward, enjoying the breeze and a small moment of peace before she heard hooves and carriage wheels fast approaching. The river terrain would slow her down and she surely would be found. She thought her only solid chance was to break through the treeline and run across the main roads deep into the forest before the reached her. 

Her plan, as smart as it was, didn't prove fruitful, for as soon as she burst out of the treeline, Horses, Soldiers, and Carriages awaited her on all sides of the road.These carriages were no ordinary carriages and dawned lavish designs with Black, Purple and Gold tapestry in the windows. Out of one of the carriages stepped a very dignified woman with her head held high. She was not giving off a confident air, or even a stuck up on. Just an air that enraptured she was a well put together woman, and fairly significant. Dressed in fine robes, the woman pushed aside the bangs and tucked a strand of her short brown hair behind her ear. 

"We have been travelling a great many days and a very long distance searching for you. The Revolutionary Knight."

MC raised an eyebrow at the woman, "Revolutionary Knight?"

"Ah, It seems that is what they have been calling you." The short haired woman extended her hand. MC took it and curtsied in the direction of the maiden. "Oh, no please do not bow! I am here for you madam."

Standing abruptly, MC dropped the hand and quickly pulled her arm back to her side. "Are you not a noble woman here for my head?"

"Most certainly not. My name is Jaehee, and I am a merely a Viscount for the Kingdom of C&R. I handle relationships with foreign affairs for our Prince and I have come to retrieve you." Jaehee bowed her head slightly to MC, who was clearly very wary of her and the guards who had their weapons at the ready.

"Now now, men. We should not frighten nor intimidate this young maiden. I have requested for her but I do not aim to do anything by force." A man with a dazzling smile and gentle melodic voice stepped out from on of the other carriages. With a slight raise of his hand the soldiers put their weapons away and stood at ease.

"Let me guess," MC began in a rather unpleasant tone, "You are the prince and you are here to either bring me in for execution to raise your kingdoms reputation or some kind of marriage proposal I assume." MC was clenching her fists at the thought of these nobles trying to capture her like an animal.

"Prince Jumin would not act in such a manner and it is quite disrespectf..." Jaehee began to scold the brave knight but the man had place a hand on her shoulder.

"It is quite alright, Jaehee. You are correct. Prince Jumin would never act in such disgrace. And unfortunately young maiden knight, I am not the Prince. I am his right hand man and part of his Royal Advisory. Duke of C&R, Jihyun. But others in the Royal Court just call me V." The man gave MC another dazzling smile, removing his crown, holding it to his chest and bowing at her slightly. His mint hair now blowing along with the breeze. He was handsome and MC couldn't believe he was the one running the kingdom. She also couldn't believe her barbaric behavior.

"My apologies, Duke of C&R. However, I am afraid I still have to reject any offer you have. I ended up where I am now because I took up fighting and battle instead of living has a tortured soul, in an imprisoned marriage. And if you aim to capture me in order to take my life, I assure you I will put up no small fight." MC took a fighting stance, reaching for the pack on her back, but the Duke only chuckled.

"I had heard about you. Your fight, and even your wit. How skilled you were as a soldier. I am even surprised your identity was compromised so early. Prince Jumin would like to offer you a position. Not as a prisoner of chain or of marriage. A position as his lord, a valiant knight. The head of his Army. You are a strong woman. And I advised him to seek you out because I feel as if you are the one that can handle the great threat that is hovering around our Kingdom."

So here she was. Standing in front of the castle gates. A week ago when she was sought out by the Duke and Viscount of C&R, she was not forced, merely propositioned. She was given the time to make a decision and travel to the Kingdom of C&R if she so chose. MC decided that this was for survival. She would accept the offer to live and once she was settled enough, she would gather the things she needed to escape to a land where no one knew of The Revolutionary Knight. 

That was her plan until she made it through the gates of the C&R Kingdom and met it's royal court and the enemies that came with it. Prince Jumin, Duke Jihyun, Viscount Jaehee, Saeyoung the Royal Scribe, Royal Chef Yoosung, and her Vassal and right hand man Zen the White Knight. All under threat from the Magenta Kingdom and their power hungry Empress Rika and her Admiral Saeran.


	2. Something Wicked (Awesome) This Way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC arrives at a new Kingdom and meets the Royal Scribe.

As MC stood in front of the massive gate her feet still unwilling to move, she noticed it was oddly quiet. Only moments ago it seemed like peasants and nobles alike were pushing their way past one another outside of the castles walls. Going about their day's as planned. She looked to her right and as soon as she did she heard a sharp voice.

"Ya know..."

MC snapped her eyesight to the left. Standing next to her, looking directly forward, was a seemingly common man, with blazing red hair and honey eyes. The sun hitting them, the trajectory of the light making them shine gold. He was not looking at MC and he had not finished his sentence. MC stared at him with wide eyes. Wondering if he was going to continue. The silence making her uncomfortable. She furrowed her brows and inhaled, ready to break the silence. But as if he was baiting her to try and say something, before she could get the words out, the man cut her off.

"I found that just staring at things doesn't cause them to do what you want. Allow me to assist you, fair maiden!" The red haired man walked up to the gate. When he gave it a few gentle raps with his knuckles, the gate began to part open. "You see. Just gotta know the right knock to get in." He winked and walked back beside of MC.

"Thanks but...I wasn't exactly trying to get inside." MC mumbled to herself, clenching her hands into fists and looking down at the dirt beneath her, but her voice carries more than she is aware of.

"Oh, were you not? Are you waiting on a formal invitation? No that can't be right. You already got one!"

When she looked to her side the man was gone again. She found him perched. Sitting on one of the nearby posts by the gate. A very high post. She was impressed he made it up to sit. She arched an eyebrow at him quizzically.

"You know who I am?"

"Why of course! You're the new sheriff in town! I was just on my way inside and as a member of the royal court, seeing you, it is my duty to greet you! Make you feel at home!" The lively man jumped down and stood beside her once more. He picked up the roughed up sack and satchel MC had brought with her and threw them over his shoulder. "So onward we go my lord!" With his free arm he pointed forward in a charging motion and began to hastily walk through the gate doors.

MC chuckled to herself and found that her legs that earlier felt like they were cemented to the ground, now were as light as feathers and she took the first step forward since she had arrived at C&R Kingdom. She quickened her pace to catch up with her new acquaintance.

"So you know me, but who exactly are you? You seem very informal for a member of the royal court."

The man stopped and turned toward her with a deadpan look. Then a single tear fell from the corner of his eye. MC stood in horror trying to think of what she had done to trigger such emotion. 

"Thank you! That is one of the nicest things anyone could say to me!" His honey eyes sparkling from the moisture of his fake tears, closed tight as he let out a hardy laugh and began to walk forward once more. "The name is Saeyoung! And I am the royal scribe!" He stopped and waited for MC to step beside him and then he leaned in close to her ear. "I am also the self appointed caretaker of the Prince's royal feline, but that's between you and I." Saeyoung winked at MC and they continued on their walk down the paved path to the castles main doors.

MC was walking with her hands clasped behind her back and her posture straight as a board. She was not carrying anything since the scribe so graciously scooped up her things. She knew that she was within the castle walls now however, and she needed to present herself in a certain manner. She came to be the head of an army. A "Lord" to the Prince. She had not yet met Prince Jumin but she couldn't let herself falter in the eyes of anyone who was already known to him. The people within these walls were potentially her men, the people she was to lead. And even those that were not hers to command, she felt needed to see her and take her seriously in her new position. Aside from that, intimidation. The Prince and the royal court may have invited her to the kingdom of C&R but that didn't meant it's people would be so gracious as well. She walked tall and proud but her inner Knight had rusted armor.

"And those are the only titles you hold?" MC side eyed her companion, looking for a specific answer.

"Well, some people call me Seven! As for titles though, I hold no more. Is something bothering you oh brave knight?"

"Bothering me? No. It does not bother me. But you did not mention to me that you can do magic."

Saeyoung did not stop walking but MC noticed that his shoulders tensed. He was only about a foot in front of her. He looked back and she saw the corner of his lips upturn slightly.

"Is that so? I wasn't planning on bringing it up so that is probably why, well...probably why I didn't!" He laughed but MC did not find it as entertaining as him.

"Well yes, after all, you are a mage." MC stopped walking, signalling that she was starting a heavier conversation between the two. "So you are like me. Hiding somewhere that accepts your differences because the rest of the lands fear what you do."

Saeyoung let out a loud gasp and held his hands over his heart. "Oh Revolutionary Knight! Such filthy words you speak! The M word is forbidden across this land and many many others!"

She raised her brow at the man once more. Not playing along with his games. "But you are. That gate has to be manually operated but there was no one stationed at that point. You were perched on that post that was far to high and difficult to climb, and you are carrying those bags with such ease because you aren't really carrying them. They are hovering."

"Looks like you caught me oh wise and ruthless knight!" Saeyoung placed his hands behind his head, interlocking his fingers and using them as a pillow. He leaned back. Far enough to where he could lift his legs off the ground. He was levitating now, swinging side to side as if he were in an invisible hammock. "I have magic hands. It's true. And if you come to my chambers later I could even show you my crystal ball." He raised his eyebrows a time or two at MC. 

"I'll pass." MC hoisted herself up to sit on the half wall that was bordering the paved path they were walking. Saeyoung brought his feet back down to meet the the path and leaned against the wall. Putting his weight on his elbows. "You use magic so openly?"

"Within these walls, absolutely! These are my people! They love The Great Wizard Saeyoung!" He stood up and began to move his hands around gracefully, like he was summoning spells over a cauldron.

MC merely rolled her eyes. "I doubt that anyone calls you that."

Saeyoung floated himself to sit next to MC on top of the wall and he let out a soft sigh. "Listen, MC. You've heard of The Knights of the Round Table?" MC only nodded her head in response. "The great knight, Arthur Pendragon, who wields the legendary sword Excalibur. King Arthur who fights with his companion the great wizard, Merlin! That. That is you and I. Our destiny. What we are about to become. This Kingdom faces a great danger. The Empress of Magenta and her Mint army. They will come soon. And when that time comes, you and I will stop her! Together. The Valiant Knight and Extraordinary Wizard! THE FAMOUS DUO! MC AND SEVEN! SEVEN AND MC! WITH THEIR STEEL AND MAGIC! HEROES OF C&R!" He flung his arms towards the sky but gave himself a little too much momentum. The enthusiastic story teller lost balance and tumbled backwards. The path they were walking and the wall they were perched on were not high, but the drop behind them was pretty significant.

"Saeyoung!" MC shouted after him, hopping off of the wall and grabbing his wrist.

"Nice catch, MC! But there was really no need to get so worked up. I mean...you know...legendary wizard and all." He smirked and MC pulled him up over the ledge. Instead of sitting back on the wall they settled for leaning against it.

"Sure, all of that sounds exciting Saeyoung but Arthur and Merlin? They are just legends, myths."

"So were you, MC. The Revolutionary Knight. But here you are, right in front of me. Coming to help our lowly little kingdom."

A million thoughts began to rush through MC's head and she leaned in silence. The energetic red haired man she had met only minutes ago was trying to convince her of this tale about a disgraced maiden on the run, turned hero. She didn't want to be a house wife, a simple maiden or the princess to some kingdom she didn't care for just because of a sham marriage. So she became a fighter and a rogue, knowing it was not how things are supposed to work. Once that facade came crashing down she was an outlaw. And now she is back in someone's kingdom, under someones rule but she is an authority. All of these thoughts where overwhelming but she knew as the "Revolutionary Knight" she didn't have time to dwell. She was to push forward.

"Well," She pushed herself off of the wall and collected her sack and satchel from the ground. "If we are going to become legendary heroes to be remembered...It's a good thing you're handsome."

Caught off guard by the comment, Saeyoungs cheeks flushed. Then he rushed after MC who had made it quite away's ahead of him. 

"So are you rethinking your answer to meeting me in my chambers later?" The magician teased.

"Absolutely not."

Saeyoung huffed at MC's blatant response. They walked in a comfortable silence for a moment until the atrocious roar of MC's intestines burst forth.

"Aha! Our hero is hungry! It just so happens I know where to find the best chef in the kingdom!" Saeyoung grabbed MC's forearm and jerked her into a new direction. "This way! Off to see the kingdoms royal chef! Who not only is the best chef, but he is also the cutest." Saeyoung laughed to himself as he drug MC off to a separate place other than the main entrance to the castle. There was still a bit of time before she had to meet with Prince Jumin.


	3. The Chef That Serves Up Cutie Pies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC meets the royal chef and has a run in with her new second in command.

MC and Saeyoung had ran around the perimeter of the castle. MC's nervousness and anxieties had melted away without her noticing. Being pulled along by Saeyoung, her new magic wielding pal, laughing and running to well, wherever he was taking them. He said they were meeting the chef but for some odd reason she felt like this guy was someone who doesn't always stay on track.

Too her surprise when MC slipped through a side door that Saeyoung brought them to, her nose was assaulted with wonderful smells. Herbs and spices wafting through the air. Her rumbling stomach started to flip and jump out of excitement. If the smell was causing this much enjoyment she could only imagine how tasty it was going to be.

"OUT! OUT! OUT! ALL OF YOU OUT!"

"Wwwwuuhh oh! Sounds like someone is a little grumpy today." Saeyoung said nonchalantly as he stepped further into the large kitchen. MC cautiously followed behind him. Maybe they weren't exactly supposed to be in the kitchen and now it sounded like the Chef wasn't in a good mood. 

"What's wrong there, Shooting Star? What's with the shouting?"

Saeyoung had walked right up to a man slaving over the stoves. MC could only see the back of the man. He was very thin. But he looked healthy. He had very yellow blonde hair, like gold, a bit messy and a little out of control in the back. When he turned around MC's eyes widened. This was the head chef? He was...he was...

"Look at these!! Look at what they've done! All they had to do was put little faces on the mushroom caps and these are so...so...UGLY! Not cute at all."

Just a boy! Well not a boy, but so young, so bright eyed and innocent! MC had so many questions.

"Oh Yoosung, stop whining. They look fine! And they're tasty." Saeyoung said licking his fingers.

"Hey! Stop eating! These aren't for you!"

"Don't shout at me in front of the lady, Yoosung."

The chef had now noticed MC and bowed frantically.

"Aaahh! Forgive me! I was not paying attention. I am so sorry. I did not mean to ignore your presence. I...my...I'm the chef! Yoosung! That's my name!" He smiled widely, closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

MC chuckled and stepped up to him. Any formal introduction and her training takes over. She straightened her posture and put her feet together, extending out her hand.

"Yoosung, it is great to meet you. I am MC. The new head of the royal army."

"Oh!! The one I'm preparing the feast for!"

"Feast?"

"Yes! Prince Jumin is holding a feast to welcome you! Oh! Oh no! Was it supposed to be a surprise?!" Yoosung shook his head and looked around nervously, eyes landing on Saeyoung.

"Haha Nah. Don't worry cutie! I just hadn't gotten around to telling her yet." The magician said through another mouthful of food. 

"Stop eating!" 

Bells chimed throughout the kingdom and Saeyoung jumped down from the counter he was sitting on.

"Ah. There's a meeting about to start and I am supposed to be there. Apparently it has to do with my job as the royal scribe or something." 

MC let out a light chuckle and Yoosung rolled his eyes. Saeyoung put one hand in his pocket and the other was waving to the two behind him as he walked out of the door.

"Later! MC if not me, don't worry, someone will come and get you before you are supposed to meet with Prince Jumin. Hopefully."

"What a jerk. Don't worry MC! You won't miss your meeting with royal court!" After his reassurance Yoosung got quiet. You could hear the stoves, boiling water, and keeping some dishes warm. "I'm sorry...I just hmmm...I don't really know what I am supposed to say to the Revolutionary Knight. You're like, a celebrity! Or...hmmm You would think I wouldn't be so flustered since I serve royalty all day."

"Serve?" MC looked at Yoosung quizzically. "I would consider you to be part of the royalty. I mean aren't you the head chef? The Royal Chef?"

"Aaaa!! No no! I...I am not royalty I don't have any kind of power, I just work here in the castle. For the kingdom!" Yoosung was overly flustered. He backed into the counter behind him, knocking over a basket of different breads.

"Oh my! Let me help." MC bent down to help when Yoosung quickly tried to stop her.

"No! No! I couldn't possibly let you dirty your hands like this!"

MC rested a hand on his shoulder and she felt a little of his tension release.

"Yoosung, please, we're both just regular people. And it's no big deal. I don't want to be waited on anyway. It's not my style." 

All of the bread was picked up off of the floor and disposed of. MC stood in the kitchen looking around with her hands behind her back, standing in a very formal posture. There were many many dishes out on a large counter top in the center of the room. All of which Yoosung told her were for the feast. She made small talk with him and the two laughed and shared little stories as he continued to cook. Busy working she could see how focused he was and how skilled. Listening to him speak she could tell he was intelligent. Was he from a prominent family? Commoners usually weren't allowed to be educated. With his bright and innocent purple eyes and gold blonde hair, she couldn't tell much about where he came from. He seemed young and naive.

"Oh MC! Since you're here while I am cooking, is there anything you would like to eat or any dishes I should make? The feast is for you after all!"

"Yoosung that is very kind of you! But all of the things you've already prepared look so delicious! But I do have a question. How old are you?"

"Haha right. You probably think I am some kid. Most people do. I am in my twenties!" Yoosung turned and gave her a bright smile. "I'm a bit of a mystery, huh? Haha"

"Well, just a bit. I was just wondering. You are a pretty smart young man, and you are working in the castle. You must have some kind of decent background right?"

"Actually, no. I was just a regular commoner. A middle class family. But I really wanted an education. I wanted to study and gain some skills."

"But that isn't allowed."

"Right! I was working in a bakery and a carriage pulled up. Two men came in and they were looking for simple baked goods. One of them saw me reading. Normally I only read books in the back since I shouldn't have had these particular books. But I was being careless. He came and talked to me. He asked me why I was reading so openly when I wasn't supposed to be getting an education. I was worried and thought that I was in serious trouble. That's when the second man came and told me not to worry."

"That man was Prince Jumin wasn't it?" 

"Yes!! And the other man was V!" Yoosung flung his arms up, ladle in hand flinging soup across the kitchen. "Sorry..."

MC giggled and took a page from Saeyoungs book and sat herself on an empty counter. "Prince Jumin must be a pretty decent ruler."

"Oh he is great! People thing he is cold and only cares about riches. But after he talked to me at the bakery he asked me if I wanted to work for him. I figured it was just to come and bake goods, or be a simple cook. He made me the royal chef. I was overwhelmed at first and didn't understand. Later he explained to me that he saw great potential in me and believed in my skill. And now that I am the royal chef I have access to the kingdoms libraries and I am allowed to study freely! Prince Jumin cares about people. I believe he has one of the purest hearts."

"What a sappy and very incorrect statement to make, guy." A rich tenor voice slipped it's way into MC's ears. Before she could turn behind her to investigate her attention was drawn back to Yoosung's raised voice.

"You just don't like him! You think he still treats us like commoners but he has drastically improved our lives! Sure people may still look down on me because I'm a chef but look! I'm cooking for the Revolutionary Knight!" Yoosung stopped cutting up vegetables and through his excitement, again, did not pay attention to his movement. He went to point at MC, but had used his hand holding the knife, The big sweep of his arm flung the knife right in MC's direction hanging right towards her face.

Her reflexes in action she stopped the knife a hairs width in front of her face. Gripping it by it's handle, another hand was gripping hers, stopping the knife as well. Someone with reflexes as quick as hers. Even quicker if they had come from behind to help. She turned to her left and her mouth dropped open slightly. Her lip quivering. 

"Are you alright, Beautiful?"

The person who was gripping onto her hand was right next to her face, she could feel their hot breath.

"Easy..." Yoosung rolled his eyes. "She's not some brainless maiden. That's your new boss."

They dropped their grip and began to leave.

"Ah, well then I guess I should go and gather up the rest of the men. Prepare them to meet the angel that was sent to us." They winked and left through the door.

"MC here! I finished decorating this pastry! Isn't it cute? It looks just like you!" 

"Yes, really cute, Yoosung." Answering him, her voice was very far off. She didn't even look at the pastry. "Who was that?"

MC's mind was racing with thoughts of the stranger that Yoosung said she was in charge of. A man. A beautiful man. Angelic. His face had her awestruck. Deep crimson eyes. Like ruby gems. Long white hair. Shining brighter than her armor usually did. The smirk that played on his lips.

"Ah right." Yoosung, but down the pastry and made his way to the sink to wash his hands. "Enter Zen the Knight."


	4. Zen the Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC meets her right hand man and finds out there's a lot of chemistry. And not just in battle.

Curiosity got the best of MC. She thanked Yoosung for his hospitality and convinced him that she was going to check on the rank and file, not go after the beautiful stranger that had just stopped his knife from hitting her just moments ago. She told Yoosung that if she still had time, she might as well at least go and take a peak at the army she was about to take charge of. Yoosung saw her off with a small snack and told her which direction she should head towards.

Snacking on her delicious treat from the royal chef, MC closed her eyes and took in the clean air. She was thinking about all that had happened so far. She had met some very interesting characters that she could easily call friends. She was hopeful that she would fit in well but she was also wary about the whole thing. She was always an outcast because she chose to forge her own path. She had been having a pleasant experience so far but it was far from over. She still had yet to meet the prince. 

With her eyes lightly shut, her feet continued to move her forward, guiding her to where she heard the clashing of metal and the grunting of a horde of men. She inhaled one last large bit of fresh air and stopped walking. She opened her eyes on her exhale to look over a sea of men dressed in armor, sparring with one another. She had to admit that they were not bad but they could be much more put together, and much more disciplined. MC scanned the pack until her eyes fell on a man sparring by himself.

His long white hair traveled delicately in whichever way the breeze took it. His armor shined just a little more than all of the others. His sword ripped through the air with deadly precision. His footsteps were in perfect sync and his forms were near perfect. Gracefully he moved across the field. Zen. Enter Zen the Knight. Yoosungs words played over and over in MC's head. He was impressive. He seemed like an excellent knight, he was insanely beautiful and dignified. The more she thought about it MC wondered why he wasn't in charge of the army. 

Her feet had started carrying her again, without her noticing. She was deep in thought, now troubled. Maybe he was too much too handle. Maybe he moved to the beat of his own drum like she did and he couldn't handle being a leader. Maybe he was going to be a trouble maker. How was she supposed to manage a loose canon as good as he was?

"Staring like that could burn a hole in someone, pretty lady."

That beautiful tenor voice from the kitchen. It broke her trance like state and she looked up to see the handsome knight standing a mere few feet in front of her. He smirked when he saw the look of shock on her face and went back to doing his drills.

"I understand it can be overwhelming, seeing me in action. But there is no need to gape at me like an art exhibit. A beautiful woman like you merely needs to ask for me and I shall perform whatever you request." 

He was cocky but there was a subtle kindness behind it. He was delivering this self involved monologue all while dancing back and forth, swinging his sword, with a stone cold focus.

"So, angel that was sent to lead this pack of wolves, what exactly was your reason for staring? Just enamored by how handsome your lead knight was?"

He swung his sword from above his head down to the ground in a swift motion but was surprised when it clashed with another metal halfway through his swing. He looked down. His crimson eyes wide with surprise. His sword was met with another sword. He followed the sword up its handle and saw that it's owner was none other than MC.

"Actually, I was staring because I thought your form could be cleaned up a little." MC smirked at him parrying his sword away gracefully she flicked hers behind her and took a stance. On her toes, her feet one in front of the other. It was a lie of course. His forms were perfect and she was definitely staring at him because she was struck by his beauty. But she also knew that she could best him. And she wanted to test it.

The white haired knight smirked back and her. Taking a step back he bowed gracefully, then with intense speed thrust his sword at her. MC dodged it with great precision and quickly had the end of her blade against the knights neck.

"Zen. Zen the Knight. Don't worry about a beautiful woman like me. I'm here to lead this army. So don't hold back now. Show me what you've got." MC pressed the cold metal against his neck just a little harder and Zen's smirk grew wider.

"If that is what you wish, my lady. But it would be a shame if I hurt you before your first official training with your men." Zen used his sword to flick MC's away from him.

"Don't worry Zen, what would hurt me most is if you didn't give it your all against me."

The two smiled at each other and the duel had begun. The two moved across the field gracefully. Their footing in sync, one not having the upper hand over the other. All the other men stopping their sparring to witness the two. The sound of their swords clashing making a sharp melody in the air. The two were smiling and laughing. MC hadn't had this much fun in quite sometime. She felt a rush, a thrill, a joy, but never let up her focus. They were both pretty evenly matched and she wasn't thinking about how to best him. She was thinking of a partnership. Glad that this man was going to be her right hand but suddenly a question came back to her.

They crossed swords in an x shape and pushed towards each other. Their faces inches apart, they looked at each other in the eyes.

"I must ask you something, Zen."

"Anything, my angel."

MC rolled her eyes as they continued to struggle against each other. 

"Why is it that you are not commanding this army? You're a wonderful swordsman, you're charismatic, you could be a leader. It just doesn't make sense."

Zen pushed off from their position and laughed. His breathing was a bit ragged, as was MC's. But they continued to spar with each other and he gave his answer.

"Because I don't serve that Jerk. I serve this kingdom. I risk my life for this place that I love but as the general of the whole army, the leader, I would be expected to lay my life down for him. That spoiled, know it all, stuck up, wealth over everything, prince."

MC was caught off guard. Everyone else had only kind things to say about Prince Jumin. He was a fine man from what she had gathered. Plus if Zen didn't have loyalty to his prince, would he have loyalty to her? Suddenly MC found herself looking at a clear blue sky. Her back pinned against the hard ground. Tall grass clouding her vision. Then she was centimeters from Zen's handsome face. Her sword was gone and he had her pinned.

"You know, Zen. That answer has me nervous. You wouldn't lay down your life for the prince? How am I supposed to put my faith in someone like that? How do I know you have my back?"

"Hhhmmmmm." Zen thrust his sword into the ground next to MC's head. "You have a point but I guess you could say, indirectly, I would lay down my life for the prince."

"Oh? And how does that work, Zen the Knight?"

"Well my angel, You would lay down your life for his, and I would lay down my life for yours."

MC's eyes widen as she stared into Zen's eyes. He was serious. Something stirred inside of her and the two couldn't break each others gaze for what seemed to feel like hours. Then Zen cleared his throat.

"Ahem, but that's nothing important. And don't worry about losing today's duel, MC. I am sure you're exhausted from your travels." Zen smirked. The kind of smirk that looked like he was planning on getting a bit of a reward from whomever he was smirking at.

"Now there, Zen. Who said that I lost?"

As Zen leaned forward to retrieve the kiss he thought he was getting he felt a sharp poke where his torso didn't have any protective armor. He looked down to find MC wielding a small dagger. He had definitely been beat. He stood up and dusted himself off, offering MC a hand.

"Well my lady, I suppose it's time for you to meet the prince."

MC took his hand.

"Lead the way, oh brave knight."


	5. A Charming Prince and A Wicked Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Revolutionary Knight meets the Prince she is to serve and the foe she is to foil.

Walking at a leisurely pace side by side, Zen and MC enjoyed a comfortable silence on their way to the main hall. Zen glanced to his side watching how MC walked with such purpose in her strides. MC glanced to her side and noticed Zen's perfect posture and how he carried himself with pride. A great person to have on her team, she thought. 

Moments before they were about to walk through the main doors to the castle, Zen outstretched his arm in front of MC, stopping her.

"Zen, What is the meaning of..." MC tried to argue with the knight but he simply put a finger to his lips.

"Let me listen." Zen concentrated on the voices he heard from within. He could barely make out the words of what was being said but he knew he heard particular voice that weren't welcomed there. "We'd better get inside."

Zen took off at a faster pace than they had been walking before and MC fell in line right behind him.

"It's very simple, Prince Jumin. You have two options. Hand over the Duke or the Kingdom. I'm offering you the deal of a lifetime. And if you refuse, why, I'll just take them both by force."

The voice made MC's skin crawl and her shoulders tensed when she saw the woman's wicked smile. Long blonde hair like woven gold and piercing green eyes like finely polished jade.

"I would never give in to the demands of a woman, the likes of you." 

The voice was tranquil. Calm. But it had a depth to it. It was firm, and serious in tone but soothing, all the same. MC looked toward the head of the throne room where she saw a man with strikingly handsome features, jet black hair, charcoal eyes and a glimmering crown. Where most people would see someone cold or unfeeling, dignified to the point of being harsh, she saw a fervent man. A man speaking passionately.

"You've tried time and time again to seize this Kingdom and each time I have been here to tell you that will never be so. And I absolutely will not hand over my right hand man just to appease you." 

Prince Jumin. MC listened to his firm declaration. Something was stirring inside of her. This was the first time she will have interacted with him and there was already an apparent threat. Was she to do something about this? Something felt off to her. This woman. Her and the Prince weren't bantering. She really was making demands. And who was that standing next to her? MC couldn't see a face, not even a clear silhouette. Just a cloaked figure. She could however tell that they were thin. Not very healthy most likely.

Standing in the entry way, Zen quite a few feet ahead of her, she watched more unfold.

"Jumin, Jumin, Jumin." The Blonde sighed and clicked her tongue.

"Ya know, you shouldn't be so informal with the Prince. When I address him by his name like that, I lose all privileges of guarding sweet Elizabeth." Saeyoung was walking towards the throne from the opposite end of the room. Approaching not the Prince but a small scaled throne. MC tilted her head and looked closer. A tiny throne where a snow white cat with blue eyes and the most well kept fur she had ever seen sat prim and proper. 

At the sound and sight of Saeyoung, the cloaked figure finally became animated. He clicked his tongue and gave out almost a hiss. 

Timidly V, the Duke, spoke up. "Saeyoung please. Jumin, I don't think you need to deal with this in such a manner. Perhaps I should speak with her in private and maybe..." The man was cut off with a simple raising of the Prince's hand.

"No. V, I do think we have some visitors to prepare for. The Viscount could use your help I am sure." The Prince left no room for arguments but the mint haired Duke had some to deliver anyway.

"Your Highness. I'm sure Jaehee can handle her-" Swallowing the last of his words when he saw the look the prince shot his way, V knew it was time for him to orchestrate his exit. As he went to leave, a voice with a mocking tone reached his back.

"Don't worry, my dearest Duke. The Prince won't keep you from me for long. It's not his Kingdom. It's a rental, while Daddy is away. Maybe that's what I should do. Find the King and convince him with my...charms." The blonde haired beauty released the last word like venom. A maniacal laugh escaped her lips and MC saw Zen's arm began to move. 

Something was about to happen but MC wasn't entirely sure what it was. She felt something coming from the cloaked figure. Something she had sensed awhile earlier. Something that felt similar to Saeyoung. 

In a split second the woman snapped her fingers and a chained sequence of events unfolded in a matter of lightning speed. 

The cloaked figure threw one hand in the direction of the Prince, gripping him with an unseen force and rising him to his feet, prompting Zen to pull his sword from it's sheath, prompting the cloaked figure to use his free hand, ripping the sword from Zen, passing it to the green eyed woman, prompting Saeyoung to hold her back from lunging towards the Prince. Still able to hold the sword in the Prince's direction, it rested just underneath his chin. All watched each other in silence, assessing the next move when they heard the subdued voice of an unexpected player.

"Everyone release." 

MC who had been watching from the entrance made a split decision. She was standing behind a man. His hands held together behind his back. Holding a dagger to his neck. The Duke who had nearly made it out of the throne room was now being used as her bargaining chip.

The snake like woman pointing the sword at the Prince laughed in response. "Ahaha. Now who might you be?"

"Someone, you might need to worry about." MC's eyes, feet, hands, her stance, nothing wavered when she addressed the woman. 

"Rika, just get back to your swamp." Saeyoung still using his powers to hold things in place rolled his eyes. Trying to get attention away from MC. 

Rika, that's her name. Rika. MC made a mental note.

"Well Jumin? Who is this? Is this some charade you had planned in case of my arrival?"

Without lying, Prince Jumin, who still had a sword threatening to pierce his throat, answered her, without lying.   
"I believe I have never made her acquaintance." 

"I do recall seeing a wanted sign around villages and other kingdoms. I think she is a bandit." The Duke made up a story on the spot.

"Oh. How scary. If that is the case," Rika narrowed her eyes. "You'd better do something about it." She sent a look over to her cloaked companion who released his powers, letting the Prince go, and setting Zen free as well. Not yet lowering the sword, she waited for what would happen next. 

MC gave both Zen and Saeyoung furtive looks, trying to communicate in the most minimal way, hoping they would understand. In the next instant, Saeyoung used his powers to pull MC's hand away from V's neck, tossing the dagger to the side and Zen rushing them, grabbing MC and capturing her with her arms pinned behind her.

Rika then lowered the sword and let it fall to the ground, metal clinking against the marble floor. 

"Hahaha. How fun. It seems you have troubles in your Kingdom, Prince Jumin. I'll come back when you have a better handle on things." Rika left the throne room, her companion in tow, never speaking a single word.

Once she was out of sight, everyone relaxed. Zen released MC and asked her if she was okay, as MC was responding Prince Jumin approached her from where he had previously been held.

"Am I right to assume you are my knew knight?" 

MC bowed in his presence and collected herself. 

"That would be me, you are correct."

"That was very smart."

"Thank you, sire."

"I am sorry that was your first experience regarding me and my Kingdom." 

Zen was now standing together with Saeyoung and Yoosung had joined. His kitchen staff informing everyone dinner was ready. They watched as their new friend chatted with the the ever impressive Prince Jumin. 

"You think we lost another one to the Perfect Prince?" Zen chided to the others.

"It sure seems like it." Saeyoung offered.

And a simple "Yup." From Yoosung. The trio began to head to the kitchen, feeling a little defeated.

"Well, MC." Prince Jumin extended his hand towards her and she felt a twinge of something in her chest. "Let me escort you to the dining hall." 

MC's cheeks started to flush just a bit, when she looked past the Prince and noticed the three men who had helped her all day long. She bowed to Prince Jumin once more.

"My apologies your Highness. I do not belong at the table with the rest of the Royal Court. Even as your advising Knight. It is much more appropriate for me to spend time with the others. The working class." 

Jumin simply closed his eyes and smiled. Nodding his head at his new Revolutionary Knight. Then he watched her run off towards his three loyal helping hands. Seeing them celebrate as she caught up to them. Admiring her from afar he heard someone clear their throat right behind his shoulder.

"So, what do you think old friend?" The mint haired Duke was rubbing his neck where it had a dagger pressed against it only moments ago.

Jumin continued to watch the others silently for a moment. Then he turned on his heel and began to make his was to the dining hall. V following. The Prince chuckled.

"I do believe we made the right decision."


End file.
